A Red Wish
by chachingmel123
Summary: "Than I wish you were not my brother!" Hiro screamed as a red comet flew through the sky. In a world where Tadashi never convinces Hiro to look at his school, Hiro makes a wish that has him waking up as an only child.
1. Chapter 1

" Then I wish you were not my brother!" Hiro screamed as a red comet flew through the sky. In a world where Tadashi never convinces Hiro to look at his school, Hiro makes a wish that has him waking up as an only child.

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

Tadashi Hamada had to bail his brother out again from another Bot fighting tournament and had to see his Aunt stuff herself as she had to bail them out of jail.

Again.

"Serious, Hiro. You can't keep doing this!" Tadashi said as Hiro sat on the chair. "One day, I won't be there, and you'll get hurt. Our Aunt is stuffing her face because of you."

"Well, it's not my fault that she can't control herself," Hiro said, and Tadashi swivelled him around. "Bot fighting is what makes me feel like what I do matters."

"Then come with me to my school, and I'll show you how you can use that big brain of yours," said, Tadashi.

"Nah. I'm not going to step into another classroom," said, Hiro.

"Hiro," Tadashi said.

"It's my life, why do you care?" Said, Hiro.

"Hiro, I'm your brother," said, Tadashi. "It's my job to care if my own brother ends up dead one day. Do you think our parents would have wanted you to use your smarts for illegal bot fights?"

"Stop bringing them up when I don't even remember them," Hiro said. "And besides, I earn a lot of money on those fights. More than what Aunt Cass makes."

And then Tadashi took his bait.

"Hey!" Hiro said.

"You can't go on like this! I'm doing this for your own good, " said, Tadashi. "I'm doing this as your brother."

He was going to destroy it.

And then it happened.

"THAN I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY BROTHER!" Hiro yelled.

And then something red flew through the sky as Tadashi eyes widened in shock.

Hiro realised what he had just said.

Tadashi dumped Hiro bot inside the bin and went straight to bed.

Emotions were high, and Hiro didn't feel the burning guilt to apologise just yet.

At some point in the night, Hiro went to bed, and that's when the world changed.

When Hiro woke up, he was stunned to discover one thing.

His bed was now the sole bed in the room, Tadashi side had completely vanished including his stuff.

Was this a joke?

He got up and yawed, before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom, where Tadashi toothbrush and towel was gone.

Hiro showered and then brushed before putting on a red T-shirt and light green shorts.

He walked out of the room and went downstairs for breakfast.

He found the Aunt Cass, having cereal.

"Aunt Cass, when is Tadashi is coming back?" Said, Hiro, assuming he left. "I kind of said some harsh thing to him last night."

"Tadashi?" The woman said. "Who is Tadashi? Is he a friend of yours?"

Hiro blinked before, he said. "Good one Aunt Cass, I almost believed you."

The woman looked at him strangely.

"I'm serious Hiro." Aunt Cass said before she said seriously. "Did you sneak out last night to meet this Tadashi person?"

Silence.

"Aunt Cass...are you serious?" Hiro said. "You know Tadashi. My older Brother. Your nephew"

"Nephew?" Aunt Cass said. "What are you talking about Hiro? You're an only child. Are you trying to tell me you wish you had an older brother?"

And Hiro stared at her; she looked completely serious.

"What are you talking about? I'm not an only child" Hiro said before he went upstairs only to stop and stare at the pictures.

The frames that contained Tadashi had been completely removed or were replaced with Hiro photo entirely.

Even the frame showing the whole family before the accident, it was just a pregnant woman next to her husband, Tadashi was nowhere in sight.

"What's wrong with these pictures?" Hiro said.

"Hiro..." Aunt case said.

And that's when Hiro remembered the last thing he said to his brother last night.

'Then I wish you weren't my brother!'

No.

It can't be.

Hiro went downstairs to the basement, Tadashi stuff had to be there.

It just had to be.

He was even willing to bet, Tadashi was down there as well.

Hiro made his way there, but when he entered the basement, Tadashi stuff had disappeared like it didn't exist, in its place was stuff that Aunt Cass used for her shop.

Then he saw the computer in the corner and thought there must be a logging time or a video of Tadashi on that hard drive.

He went there and spent hours double checking everything, making sure no stone was left unturned.

However, there wasn't even a single snippet of Tadashi or something Tadashi could have googled or researched.

There was not even a search for San Fransokyko university on it, something he had seen Tadashi do before his very eyes.

Hiro in panic mode went upstairs to the bedroom and turned his room upside down, looking for any of Tadashi stuff before going on the internet.

His brother must be here; he remembered that Tadashi was working on something in passing.

He typed in 'Tadashi Hamada inventor'.

He got completely random people that did not look like his brother at all.

Tadashi...Hiro thought, where are you?

 **# Where Tadashi was#**

Tadashi was woken up by his alarm clock, and he sleepily shut it off.

He stretched before opening his eyes, his cloudy vision soon cleared up, and he saw a massive room that wasn't split in half-filled with books, Japanese toys and American ones, his large computer next to his planning section and his double wardrobe.

He got up, his hair a mess and went to the bathroom.

He was an orphan; his parents had been killed when he was nine years old, ever since then he had been in an orphanage until he grew old enough to move out.

Thankfully, he was born with a genius mind which came up with inventions that he sold.

It was very easy to find a place to live and be able to pay rent with the money he got for his inventions.

It was around this time he started to think about trying out for a school that could give him the best assets imaginable to build his inventions.

He couldn't build intentions out of scrap metal forever.

He showered and brushed his teeth all the while getting an odd feeling that he should be yelling at somebody right now.

He went to his room, and went to his rack of clothes; he thought he was a very good judge of clothes.

He wore a long green shirt with no buttons, brown trousers and dark green high tops.

He then looked at himself in a mirror and said. "Perfect"

He then went downstairs to find pictures he had put up, pictures of his parents and him; he stared at the female who had dark ginger hair and the male who looked like an older version of him.

And then stared at pictures of him on his own or with other orphaned kids, he felt like somebody was missing.

Hmm.

He went to the kitchen, the kitchen was made from marble, and he cooked himself breakfast, years practices had given him more than enough time to turn a train wreck into something classy.

He made pancakes, only to realise he had made too much as if there was another person who should be eating.

"Tadashi Takeru, you're losing it," he said, as he took the plate to the living room to eat in front a television.

You were never too old to watch cartoons early in the morning.

When he was finished, he cleaned up his plate, before he grabbed his bag that was green and made sure everything was in there, including his break and lunch food, before he walked to the door.

He was met with stairs when got out, which he climbed down and saw his trusty red motorbike, he had decided to splash on it because he was tired of taking the tram.

He put on his helmet and began to drive away while feeling like somebody should be riding with him.

Yep, he was defiantly losing it.

He rode to the University campus and took off his helmet once he had parked it, before heading to the Robotics section, he had to get there fast before.

"It Tadashi!"

Oh, no.

Tadashi did not dare look behind him as he began to run, he didn't know why, but it seems certain girls like the parent-less genius who didn't look like he was preparing to go to a meeting every day.

Once he was through the doors, the girls couldn't get him, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

He entered the main lab.

"Tadashi!" His friend Fred said as both of them high-fived each other.

Tadashi instantly washed his hands with hot water seconds later.

"Good call," said, Go Go Tango walking past him. "Fred sneezed in his hands seconds before."

"Gross," said, Tadashi as he dried his hands and hid them in his pockets.

"Hi, Tadashi," said, Wasabi. "Did you hear about Professor Callaghan?"

"Professor Callaghan? What about him?" Tadashi said.

"Apparently yesterday, he had a major breakdown last night," said, Wasabi surprising him. "He thrashed his office and is currently undergoing help. Professor Granville is taking over as Dean."

Tadashi was shocked; professor Callaghan was his professor, the man looked rational, how could be so close to snapping?

"It's always the ones you don't expect," said, Fred as he dawned his mascot suit.

"Well, I better get back to my lab," Tadashi said, as he said goodbye to his friends.

He headed to his lab and his card let him in; he was instantly greeted to his second home.

He saw a red pad and said. "Ow"

A marshmallow robot appeared from a red tube and moved slowly forward and said. "My scanners show you are not injured in any way."

"I just wanted to activate you, Baymax," said, Tadashi, it had taken him countless nights, but he had finally done it.

Oddly enough, he couldn't even remember what inspired him to build the robot in the first place so he chalked it up as one of those dreams he couldn't remember having.

"Baymax, please stand on the launch pad. I'm going to install an update in you" said, Tadashi.

"Of course, Creator," said, the robot slowly moving to it and Tadashi sat on the chair and faced his three computer monitors.

"I can't wait to show you at next years Expo," Tadashi said. "You're going to be helping so many people," he began to upload the update he had created into Baymax.

He saw that it wasn't even 1 percent yet.

"This is going to be a long wait," he said before he said. "In the meantime, I can work on my other projects," he pushed off and slid to the other side of the room.

He worked and took breaks until somebody came in.

It was Wasabi.

"Tadashi, me and the others are going out to eat. Would you like anything?" Said, Wasabi.

Tadashi thought about it before he realised he was bored in his lab.

"Actually, I would like to go with you guys," said, Tadashi surprising the man. "Why should you guys pay for me? I've got my own money."

"Really?" Said, Wasabi.

And Tadashi got up and began to follow the man.

His friends were surprised to see him since he rarely came out of his lab.

"So where are we going?" Tadashi said.

"The most popular cafe in the city," said, Fred. "Lucky Cat Cafe"

Lucky Cat Cafe?

Tadashi was not really a cat person.

And scene!

Review/ fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

Tadashi left his motorbike and went with his friends to the Cafe.

They went over the bridge and took a tram all the way into the heart of the city; he always came here just to shop, he never came here to eat food.

And why should he when there was a perfectly good supermarket not that far from his apartment?

When he saw the shop, he couldn't help but feel a heavy sense of familiarity before he brush it off and followed his friends inside.

The inside...

Lacked Cat decorations which was shocking for the Cafe's name.

Suddenly Tadashi almost tripped over a small round object, and when he looked down, he saw a fat obvious house cat walking along.

This was a bit more like the name.

He stepped over the cat and followed his friends to a table; each table had a manue for them to look over.

His eyes that were used to budgeting almost popped our of his head when he saw the prices.

Four bucks just for a slice of cake?

"Are you guys ready to order?" Suddenly a female voice said.

They all turned to see a woman with ginger hair; a black top tucked into high waisted jeans.

When Tadashi eyes met hers, she froze and stared at him.

It was like she was seeing somebody else where he was sitting.

"I would like the double whipped Cat shaped Cake" Fred began drawing her out of it. "Give me three slices of cat-shaped toast and eggs."

And Go Go Tango rolled her eyes before she began to tell the woman what she wanted.

And they all started to before it came to him.

"Err. I would just like a Jacket Potato with cheese and butter" he said.

"Booo. Be more adventurous" said Fred.

"Fred, not all of us wants a stomachache like you do," said, Honey Lemon.

And the woman left all the while, still looking at Tadashi.

"I can't be the only one who noticed that woman staring at Tadashi," said Wasabi.

"I definitely saw," Fred said.

"Tadashi, can you think of any good reason why she might be starting at you?" Said, Honey Lemon.

"I don't know," Tadashi said. "I've never seen her before."

What he didn't know was that she was staring at him because he looked a lot like her dead brother.

Their orders were fulfilled quickly, and Tadashi could swear the cat in the shop was stalking him.

His friends thought it was cute, but he wasn't a cat person.

And then a boy came down from the stairs.

"Aunt Cass. Can I have some-" the boy began before seeing him.

Tadashi was very much aware of the boy's sudden stare at he tried to eat his jacket potato.

"T-Tadashi?" Said the boy and Tadashi almost choked.

How did this kid know his name?

No.

Perhaps there was another Tadashi in the shop?

The kid was going towards his table.

"Tadashi," said the kid and now Tadashi was convinced the kid was speaking to him.

"Tadashi. Thank God your okay, what I said to you last night was uncalled for" said, the kid.

Eh?

"Tadashi...do you know this kid?" Said, Wasabi, wondering why a random kid was speaking to Tadashi like he know him.

"I am just as confused as you all are," Tadashi said, before he said to the boy. "Who are you? Are you a fan?"

Had the boy seen his work?

The boy froze for a long time before he said. "Good one Tadashi. Perhaps I deserved that after the way I treated you last night."

"...Sorry, Kid but I think you have the wrong person" said, Tadashi making the boy freeze. "I've never seen you in my life."

Silence.

"T-Tadashi, it's me Hiro," Hiro said. "Your brother"

"Brother? Now I know you have the wrong person. I'm an only child" Tadashi said.

The look of absolute shock on the boys face when he said that...

And it was at that moment; the woman showed up to drag the kid away.

"I'm so sorry for Hiro, my nephew," she said to Tadashi. "Ever since this morning, he's been making stories up." Indeed he had, her nephew had been trying to convince her she had another Nephew since this morning. "For the inconvenience, the food is completely free."

"Really?" Tadashi said.

And The woman nodded.

His friends looked extra happy for the free meal.

All the while the kid was looking at the interaction between the two of them with wide eyes.

"Again sorry for the inconvenience," said, the woman, before dragging the kid away.

The kid hadn't stopped staring at him until the kid was forced to go upstairs.

When Tadashi left with his friends, he could feel eyes on him as he walked back to the university.

 **# Scene Change#**

"Hiro, do you have any idea how much I lost with the stunt you pulled?" Said, Aunt Cass.

"Aunt Cass. That was Tadashi" Hiro said. "My brother."

"Hiro, this again?" Said, Aunt Cass. "I don't know if that young man name is even that, but he is clearly a well adjusted young man. Why would he hang around a 14-year-old?"

He didn't radiate an air that he even know them.

"But Aunt Cass even if you don't believe it, surely you would have seen Tadashi resemblance to dad," said, Hiro making Aunt Cass remember her brother.

She had seen it, put glasses on the teen, age him up a bit, and she could swear her Brother had risen from the dead.

"Hiro, just because he looks a little bit like him doesn't mean he is related," Aunt Cass said. "I would have surely remembered if I had another Nephew."

"And that's the thing. You don't" said, Hiro sitting down. "Tadashi stuff is gone. He has vanished from the pictures. Tadashi is dressed strangely, and it's all because of something I said in the spur of the moment. I wished to not have a brother, and now Tadashi doesn't even recognise his own Aunt."

This room that he never really appreciated felt cold without Tadashi side taking up space.

Suddenly a hand was placed on him, and he looked to find Aunt Cass looking at him in concern.

"Hiro... would you like to go to the therapist?" She said.

"What? No" Hiro said. "I'm not crazy. I just need to calm down and think things through"

"I think that's for the best" Aunt Cass said, not knowing what he meant was to find who or what changed his life or prove to somebody that there memorise's had been altered.

If he could find Tadashi again, perhaps he could get Tadashi to remember him?

In all the thinking, Bot Fighting never crosses his mind.

 **# Time Skip#**

Tadashi never went back to that Cafe after that, instead, he was busy getting Baymax ready for the Expo.

And then the night came, and he was wheeling out Baymax stuff ready to present him to the grand hall.

This would also be a night where those who were interested in applying could come and see around the school.

Look at the cool inventions that other students have made.

For this event, Tadashi dressed uncomfortable formal.

He had a white shirt, underneath a pale large v neck cardigan and over that was a dark green suit jacket.

Whenever he dressed like this, he felt like he was putting on a show.

He wheeled his stuff into the hall and saw his friends who also had their finished projects done and being put up on display.

He had booked the large stage and saw the impressive inventions that were being displayed on it and waited for his turn.

And than it came.

He position Baymax pad under the stage and went on the stage, in front of hundreds of people, he held his microphone and said.

"Hi. My name is Tadashi Takeru, and I am an inventor at this university" he said. "This is something I spent a good portion of the year on. Ladies and Gentleman, I give you Baymax!"

And then the marshmallow robot came up fully activated.

The crowd was in awe as Baymax said. "Hello, my name is Baymax, your personal Healthy care nurse."

Tadashi could see his friends and professors in the crowd along with the new Dean if he bothered to look more he would have seen a familiars kid's face.

"May I have a volunteer from the crowd?" Tadashi said.

"Me," said, a voice and Tadashi was very surprise to see a kid with shaggy black hair.

However, he had long since forgotten where he had seen this kid from so he said. "Come up here."

And the kid did, in a swag like way.

Tadashi got out some duck tape and said. "Hold out your arm."

And the kid did so as Tadashi stuck it on his arm and then ripped it off fast.

"Ow!" Said, the kid.

Suddenly Baymax said. "My sense's indicate that you are in pain. How would you rate your pain."

And than faces ranging from a smiling face to a crying face appeared in his stomach awing the crowd.

However, the kid snuck his face into Baymax stomach and looked through the casing and said. "Cool"

"Urm, Kid can you let Baymax heal your arm?" Tadashi said, wondering about the strangeness of this kid.

The kid moved away and put his arm out for Baymax to spray his arm; the redness began to vanish before everybody eyes, getting are noises from the crowd.

"How do you know anything in that spray makes me allergic?" Said, the kid.

"My sense indicate that you only have a slight Peanut allergy," said Baymax. "Nothing in my spray will harm you and is skin friendly."

"Nice. Nice" said the kid.

This kid was really weird.

"Baymax is built to assess the level of a personal injury and to make sure the person he scans is in top form by giving little bit of advise," Tadashi said.

"I suggest that you give your hands a break due to heavy strain," said Baymax to the kid and the kid laughed nervously.

"Thank you for your time." Said, Tadashi as he bowed to the crowd and walked away with a safely walking Baymax.

Tadashi could swear the kid was following him for a second before the kid went the other way and he showed off his invention to his friends.

"Hello," Baymax said.

"So this what you're working on," said, Go Go.

"He's like a big cuddly marshmallow," said Fred.

"I think that's the point, Fred" said, Honey Lemon.

"Very nice work, Mister Takeru" suddenly the dean voice said and he turned to find the dark-skinned woman, inspecting Baymax.

"Thank yo,u," Tadashi said.

It won't be hard to find a buyer for Baymax, but it would take several years before he was mass-produced and released to the public.

However despite the praise, what Tadashi was thinking about was the odd kid he had on stage with him.

Was the kid a genius as well?

His assumptions were proven correct a few months later at the enrollment for the school, but Tadashi was at home when it happened, but the next morning he heard all about the amazing the invention created by a 15-year-old.

"I'm tell you it was amazing," said, Fred, having been there."It was like he had superpowers, these insect-like things built things with his mind. If he doesn't get in then there will be no justice in the worl.d."

"That good, huh?" Go Go said, before searching on the internet for videos.

It wasn't hard to find, and soon they were all crowding around the screen.

"Wait...isn't that the kid who mistook Tadashi for somebody else?" Said, Honey.

"And the kid who was on that stage with Tadashi when he revealed Baymax," said, Go Go Tango.

"And now he's enrolling in the same school as you down to the very section," said, Fred before saying.

"Dude, you have a stalker."

Tadashi was shocked to find out; he couldn't deny that.

First time was confusion.

Section time could be coincidence.

Third time?

Now the kid was actively looking for him.

He had a stalker.

Unfortunately, Hiro Hamada had no intention of leaving him in peace.

And scene!

Next chapter, Hiro is enrolled, but he quickly finds out as a freshman he has a complete different schedule than Tadashi. Review/ fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

Hiro wanted to growl; this was not what he had in mind when he choose to enrol at the university.

He has managed to track Tadashi down, but Tadashi did not even remember him.

The feeling of realising how little he meant to Tadashi now, was a heavy pill to swallow.

He used to complain about his brother sticking his nose into his business, wishing he would leave him alone.

Now he had.

His fourteenth birthday was one of the loneliest days of his life, seeing that one single present from Aunt Cass with nothing to follow it up with, made him wish that Tadashi would walk through the door and say he know who he was.

With Tadashi, gone he found himself realising how much he had taken advantage of his brother.

What he wouldn't do for somebody to call him knucklehead right now.

He had hoped when he finally did meet Tadashi again, he would have looked at him with some kind of spark, but Tadashi eyes told him he wasn't even been in his thoughts at all.

Hiro had wanted his brother to stop thinking about him, and now he had.

And it hurt.

A lot.

Now he was here after Aunt Cass had stopped celebrating that he was doing something with his life, he had hoped to make his way directly to Tadashi.

This was not the case, in fact, he found out Tadashi was in the senior wing, and a freshman like him couldn't barge into his lab unannounced.

Instead, he was dragged into freshman class and was stared down by the dean, Professor Granville who was not happy that he was late and then proceeded to watch him like a hawk.

Genius's need limits.

Hiro felt like she was hitting him over the head repeatedly with those words, however, Tadashi had been right in his attempt to get him away from Bot fighting.

In the class, he actually learnt something instead of drowning out the professor.

Hiro couldn't have left the classroom fast enough until he was called back by his professor about making sure to attend his next class on time.

He made his way to the senior wing and entered a large room.

A large room with multiple students.

"Woah!" He said, seeing the flying cat on jet boots.

"Heads up!" Suddenly a female voice said, and Hiro found himself almost flattened by a bike with discs for wheels.

"Hey, Honey Lemon can I burrow a few things?" Said a black guy and below him was a cool looking laser.

"Sure," Said, a blond-haired girl as she dropped a pipette into a beaker, Hiro saw something colourful expanded out of it.

"Cool," He said.

"Hey, why is a freshman here?" Suddenly a male voice said, and Hiro turned to see a person in a costume sunbathing in a lawn chair.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned to see Hiro.

Hiro felt their gaze.

"Holy crap, he came," said, Go Go Tango.

"Your the kid stalking Tadashi, right?" Said, Fred getting up.

"Stalking? I wouldn't say the-" Hiro began.

"Come on kid; you were there when Tadashi announced Baymax and now you're enrolled." Go Go said. "You're stalking him."

Was he really that obvious?

"Fine. I'm just a really big...fan" Hiro said.

"Thank God your not a female fan," said, Fred. "He gets mauled by those. Its so unfair, I dress even sloppier than he does and yet I don't get chicks."

"It's because Tadashi looks like he baths every single day, Fred." said, Wasabi.

"You guys know Tadashi? Can you tell me where he is?" Hiro said.

All four of them looked at each other.

Could they sell out one of their own to a fan?

However, somebody came into the room just then, so they didn't have to even think about it too long.

"I need a break," Tadashi said, wearing a black top tucked into a belt and black jeans and black sneakers.

Hiro had never seen Tadashi without his green sneakers before.

In fact, does Tadashi even wear his hat?

Tadashi finally noticed the kid who he hadn't forgotten about this time around.

Seeing the recognition in his eyes, Hiro hopes were raised but than Tadashi said.

"Aren't you the kid who's stalking me?" Tadashi said.

Tadashi words were like a rock that was placed on Hiro's head.

That wasn't what he wanted Tadashi to remember him as!

"M-My name is Hiro," Hiro said. "Hiro Hamada. Sorry about the first meeting, I was a bit delusional. The truth is I'm a huge fan, and I left a terrible first impression."

Tadashi blinked, the kid was surprisingly mature and said. "...Okay?"

"I was wondering if you could be my mentor or something?" Said, Hiro.

Mentor?

And that's when Professor Granville came in.

"Hiro Hamada, you are supposed to be in class!" She said, having heard a kid was here.

"P-Professor Granville" Hiro stuttered, trying to explain but the Professor was having none of that.

"You were late for your first class, and now you're playing tardy for the second class." She said, "Not a good first day, Mr Hamada."

"Sorry. Sorry" he said, leaving.

"Wow," Said, Go Go.

You don't get that particular professor mad.

However, it wouldn't be the last time they would see Hiro.

If he had time, Hiro wondered into the senior wing and was like a bee determined to be seen by Tadashi.

Tadashi had never had such a persistent fan in his life.

He was largely regretting not bringing a pack lunch with him since he had to leave his lab to eat.

Hiro followed him like a baby duckling and was slowly chipping away at his Tadashi tolerance.

Hiro was everywhere.

Including when Tadashi went to the toilet.

Finally, Tadashi said. "Look, Kid-"

"Hiro" Hiro corrected him.

"Right, Hiro," Tadashi said. "If I agree to be your mentor will you stop following me and being creepy?"

Hiro nodded and got out a slip he had gotten when he was stalking Tadashi earlier.

"I'll get this back to you when I have a p-" Tadashi began, as he took it.

"Here you go," Hiro said, giving him a black ballpoint pen.

Tadashi looked with wide eyes before slowly taking the pen and writing his name down as a Mentor.

"You are by far the creepiest kid, I have ever met," Tadashi said, as he wrote his full name down including his last name before handing it back to Hiro.

For the first time, Hiro saw very clearly that Tadashi no longer wrote Hamada as his last name.

Hiro was extremely interested in finding out what Tadashi thought his history was beyond a year ago and if they genuinely did not share the same blood anymore.

"Thank you. I'll do you proud" Hiro said before he finally left Tadashi in peace.

"Did you just become a mentor to a creepy kid?" Said, Fred, coming up from behind him.

"I had no choice," said Tadashi.

Meanwhile, Hiro made his way to the Dean office.

"Come in," said, Professor Granville.

The door opened and in came, Hiro Hamada.

"Hiro Hamada, it's seems this is a very bad first day," said, Professor Granville assuming he was in trouble.

"Actually, Professor. I came to hand in my slip for a mentorship" said, Hiro surprising the woman.

"Place it on my desk," she said, and he did so.

She took it and was very surprised by the name and said. "Tadashi Takeru. A very wise choice for a mentor, Mr Hamada. He is one of the university's top students; perhaps he would rub off on you."

And Hiro was surprised to hear about the position his brother was in, in the university.

Now that he thought about it, he know very little about his brother university life because he always drowned out even the smallest bit of information that had the word school within it.

God, he was starting to hate his younger self right now.

"Learn from him." Professor Granville said.

"Will do," said, Hiro.

He planned to get up close and personal to Tadashi with this.

Hiro went to his last class for the day and then made his way to Tadashi lab now that he had stalked him to find its location.

"You're going to be waiting there a long time, kid," said, Wasabi seeing him. "Tadashi always goes home around 6 or 8" before the man made his way out of the building to go home and assumed Hiro would too.

But he had underestimated Hiro persistence, with the money he got from Aunt Cass now that Tadashi was no longer in the picture, he had enough money to eat a second time when he was hungry.

It was 7:15 before Tadashi left his lab and Tadashi almost screamed when he saw Hiro.

"Ur, Hi," Hiro said, as Tadashi looked at him like he was a ghost.

"...I'm going to assume you didn't stay outside my lab and wait hours just for me to come out," Tadashi said, he wanted to believe Hiro wasn't that creepy, but he was doing a poor job at convincing himself that.

Tadashi locked up and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Hiro said.

"Home," Tadashi said, stunning Hiro. "Unlike you, I do have somewhere else to be other than my lab."

Hiro was stunned, he never really thought about where Tadashi would be living if he was no longer living with him.

He was now extremely curious to see the place Tadashi lived in.

Tadashi tried to ignore Hiro who was following him and made his way outside and walked to his bike.

"Wait...this is your ride?" Hiro said, seeing the motorbike.

"Sweet huh," Tadashi said, with pride. "Its a heck of a lot faster than taking a tram to school and everywhere I go."

And then he started it up, and the roar was music to Tadashi ears.

Tadashi drove off leaving Hiro in the dust and to walk home by himself.

Hiro was in shock, the pizza delivery like motorBike had become a roaring motorcycle.

Hiro never thought what would happen if Tadashi did not have Aunt Cass as financial support.

But it looks like Tadashi was surviving pretty well on his own.

Tadashi made his way to his apartment and parked the motorbike in front of it before walking up the stairs and getting out his keys before opening the door.

The warm air was very welcoming, but it did nothing for the feeling of emptiness.

Tadashi locked the door behind him and went to the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

A Mentor...

He had never thought about being a form of guidance to somebody younger than him.

He didn't know where to start.

However unknown to Tadashi at the time, it would come naturally to him as if he had been doing it for years.

#The Next Morning#

Hiro was eager to leave the house the next morning; Aunt Cass could barely stop him from going out of the door.

She had never seen him so excited to leave the house; the school must be really something if he was so eager to get to it.

After being released by Aunt Cass, Hiro made his way to the university by tram and then made his way to the Robotics reaction, eager to meet Tadashi again.

Class was the last thing on his mind.

He went to the Senior section and found Tadashi walking to his lab, with a cup of coffee in his hands.

Tadashi was again not dressing like he remembered him, he wore a top with blue edges, jeans and green sneakers.

Hiro felt like he needed to ask Tadashi why he didn't wear his hat or why his sense of style had changed.

"Tadashi," Hiro said, almost making Tadashi let go of his coffee from surprise.

"Sorry," Hiro said seeing Tadashi almost get piping hot Coffee on his skin or clothes.

"No harm was done" said, Tadashi fairly easy going, he didn't need to change his clothes.

"So Tadashi what are we going to do-" Hiro began only for Tadashi to grab him and spin him around making him ask. "Tadashi, what are you doing?"

"Sending you off to class," said, Tadashi stunning him. "I'm your mentor, so if you have a terrible attendance record than it reflect back to me. And that's not what I want."

"But-" Hiro said.

"No buts Hiro," said, Tadashi. "I will carry you like a baby if I have to."

And at the thought of the sheer embarrassment being carried into class like he wasn't developed enough to walk, Hiro was walking.

Tadashi blinked in surprise, as he replayed back what he had just done.

Where did that come from?

He shrugged and went back to his lab.

And scene!

Next chapter, with Tadashi keeping Hiro from skipping class, Hiro is flourishing in class and takes every chance he can get to be with his brother under the gist of homework. Review/ fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

"I will now hand you, your essays back," said, Professor Granville in front of the class, wearing a black blouse and white pants, in her hand was a stack of paper.

She began to put their essays on their desk, one by one.

Some people despaired when they saw their score while others celebrated on their above average score.

She finally came to Hiro and put his Essay on the desk and said. "Well done Mr Hamda. And I must say your attendance is a lot better lately."

Hiro looked at the 100 percent on his paper, even she was blown away by his essay, but then again he had a very high motivator.

Tadashi wouldn't let him into his lab unless he had done his essay and it didn't reek of laziness.

Tadashi had learnt from the first day and refused to come out unless he wanted to go the bathroom and he went during Hiro lesson time no less.

The only time he could see him was after school much to Tadashi horror.

"I had some motivation," said, Hiro.

"Well stick to that Motivation, Mr Hamada," said, Professor Granville and then she went to the next desk.

When she was done, she handed out a new homework assignment that had most of the class groaning and eager to leave.

They finally did, and Hiro made his way to the Senior Wing, directly to Tadashi lab.

He knocked on it and soon saw Tadashi face appear on screen.

"What is it, Hiro?" He said.

"I passed!" Hiro said, waving his essay score in front of the screen. "You promised if I did well, you'll let me in."

"...I did say that" said, Tadashi, even now he never went back on his word.

The two doors were opened for him, and Hiro quickly went in.

Almost a year ago, Hiro couldn't care less about seeing Tadashi nerdy lab, but now he couldn't wait to get in.

Tadashi lab was as large as his room but no doubt longer, in a corner was bits and pieces of what Hiro guessed as Tadashi scrapped inventions.

There was a giant booth that was hidden by curtains, Tadashi stood in the middle of the room.

"Welcome to my lab, Hiro," said, Tadashi.

Hiro looked around eagerly and said. "Nice Lab" before wandering over to the curtains.

"Don't go in there; I have some dangerous inventions that will explode" Tadashi said.

And Hiro stopped.

"Now, Hiro. Congratulations on the 100 percent, but why are you here?" Said, Tadashi.

Why should he let him stay in his lab?

"Eh, I got more homework," said, Hiro surprising him.

"Homework?" Tadashi said. "Why did you come to me for that? Don't you have somebody at home who could help you?"

Didn't he have a guardian or a family member that he could turn to?

Why him?

"Well, I have an Aunt, but she would get confused on the first page," said, Hiro before he said. "And I used to have somebody who was even smarter than me...but he moved out."

"Oh.." Said, Tadashi, it must be hard not having somebody to check your work that wasn't a teacher.

Did Hiro even have friends?

"Well, pull up a chair," said, Tadashi and Hiro grabbed a chair as Tadashi sat down in front of planning desk.

Tadashi soon felt Hiro uncomfortably close to him.

"Hiro, space," he said.

"Oh, sorry," Hiro said, making sure there was a tiny gap between them.

"So what have you been learning about in class?" Tadashi said, prepared because he had been through all of this before.

"Well..." Hiro began before explaining the assignment to him, and Tadashi did not look ridiculously confused like Aunt Cass.

It was another thing that Hiro realised that Tadashi stood for in his home.

Tadashi was the only one who he could go full throttle with that he know.

Being a genius, not many people had the brains to match him, and he was often an outcast.

When Tadashi was gone, Hiro finally noticed this; he found out he couldn't ask anybody for help because they didn't have the IQ to understand.

"I see..." Tadashi said before he said. "Why don't you approach the problem this way?"

Then he began to write on a scrap sheet of paper.

It was a bit weird for Tadashi to suddenly have skills to teach, and it was even weirder for him to mysteriously become comfortable with one of his stalkers.

But it was like something had come over him that made him not care.

But then he heard.

"Tadashi, have you ever worn a cap before?" Hiro said.

Tadashi blinked and then he blinked again.

That was the weirdest question he had ever heard.

"Why are you asking about that?" Said, Tadashi, before he said. "I don't think my hair is that bad that I would need to hide it under a hat. If it's boiling hot, I might shave my head or drag a freezer into my room. If it's wet, ill get a hood or umbrella. There is no reason for me to wear one."

"But what if it's a fashion trend. Like it has a team logo on it or something?" Hiro said, continuing to be strange in the eyes of Tadashi.

"Hiro, there is absolutely no reason why I would wear a hat unless," Tadashi said.

"Unless what?" Hiro said.

"Unless there is somebody I want to leave a certain impression on," said, Tadashi surprising Hiro but what Tadashi said next was like a rocket punch to Hiro's heart. "But there is no one in my life that I care enough about to leave an impression on unless I'm being graded or they have money."

The moment he said that they both heard from Baymax.

"Detecting an unusual high levels of emotional distress."

"Emotionless distress?" said, Tadashi, wondering if there was a kink in the robot.

"Emotion distress from a young pubescent boy," said, Baymax.

A young pubescent...

Hiro know the instant he felt Tadashi slowly turn to him that it was time to leave.

"Is that really the time?" Said, Hiro looking at his imaginary watch. "Clearly you need to fix some kinks with your invention. I am totally fine."

"That was a bold face lie" said, Baymax.

Shut up.

"It's seems to be really faulty," said, Hiro before he said. "Bye"

And then he walked out of Tadashi lab while Tadashi was looking at him strangely as he left.

"Maybe, I do need to look at your coding Baymax," said, Tadashi, he could not think of a reason why Hiro would be distressed around him.

Suddenly Tadashi sneezed.

"Bless me!" He said.

Baymax said. "The first sneeze can be a sign of a cold. Have you had a enough fresh air, lately?"

And Tadashi didn't answer that, of course, he hadn't, he had been locked away for days in his lab trying to avoid Hiro.

"Baymax, I'm fine. It's just a little sneeze from dust" said, Tadashi before he sneezed again.

He was fine.

#The Next morning#

"I am so not fine," said, Tadashi, as he looked at his Thermometer he had just stuck into his mouth, he had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked absolutely pale.

It was amazing how colds worked, you can be perfectly healthy the day before, and then when you wake up, you feel like you can't even stand.

Tadashi tried to get up only to wobble making him sit back down.

He was not going to reach his lab in his current state.

But he refused to let a cold defeat him; he would call one of his friends to grab his work and bring it to his house.

Tadashi sneezed as he slowly made his way to his phone that was on his table, right now tissues were his best friend and so was the thought of chicken soup.

He grabbed his phone and began to go through his contacts while sniffing before he found a trust worth number.

Honey Lemon.

The phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Said her voice just then he sneezed.

"Hi, Honey," he said, sniffing.

"Tadashi, you sound terrible," she said.

"I'm sick. Really sick" he said before he said. "I was wondering if you could bring some folders titled 'Platform' from my lab to my apartment?"

"Sure." She said.

"Thanks, Honey," he said.

"Get well soon!" She said before the call ended and Tadashi went to call the school office to explain that he was sick and a student would be bringing his work to him.

The school was very understanding.

#San Fransokyo institute#

Honey went to his lab and quickly found the folders Tadashi had been talking about on the phone, but when she walked out, she ran into none other than Tadashi stalker.

"Why are you coming out of Tadashi Lab?" Hiro said. "And are those Tadashi folders?"

Honey was a bit put off that he could recognise Tadashi handwriting so easily.

"I don't see how this concerns you," said, Honey Lemon standing up for herself. "Tadashi is sick, and he asks me to deliver this to his house. Now if you excuse me."

Hiro was stunned.

Tadashi was sick?

And she was going to Tadashi place?

"Let me come with you," he said. "I'm great at attending to sick people."

And Honey Lemon immediately felt uncomfortable.

She know Tadashi, and this guy had a mentorship with him but did it extend to knowing where Tadashi lived?

"Actually, I think I'll just have the school send it to him" Honey lied, in her eyes, she was protecting a friend from a crazy fan and then she began to head for the register.

However, Hiro followed.

Eek!

Honey Lemon would duck into anything to shake him off even a classroom.

However Hiro was like a dog, he could sniff her out, and Honey had to deliver the folders to his apartment.

So she went while Hiro followed and Honey fully intended to tell Tadashi that his fan had stalked her to his apartment.

She got on two trams before finally being close enough to Tadashi apartment.

She walked up the stairs and made her way to his door before knocking, Hiro had caught up.

The door soon opened, and it revealed a Tadashi who looked absolutely terrible.

"Tadashi!" Hiro said.

Through Tadashi haze, he thought he was hallucinating Hiro being here and said. "Thanks for the folders" taking it only to drop them.

Honey picked them up and said. "Tadashi, you are in no condition to work. You shouldn't even be standing."

"I'm fine. I'm fine" he said.

"No your not," Honey said before coming in and helping Tadashi inside.

Tadashi did not have the energy to protest.

"Honey, I'm fine. It's not my first time dealing with a cold" he said, as he was sat down and she began to look for chicken soup.

He was used to doing everything himself; he was used to not relaying on anybody but himself.

"Can you even properly see right now?" Honey Lemon said, and he was silent.

Hiro helped her make the soup while he stared at what Tadashi called home.

The apartment was huge for somebody who lived alone.

The hot chicken soup was soon in front of him.

"Tadashi, I'm not leaving until you finished everything," Honey said.

"What are you, my mother?" Tadashi said, did this come with being a woman?

Why won't she leave him alone?

However, the temptation of hot chicken soup proved to be too great, and he began to slurp it down.

Having something warm inside of him soon made his eyes start drooping and realising that Tadashi was nodding off and his head would soon plunge into the bowel, Hiro was on the case.

Tadashi was soon fast asleep, and both Hiro and Honey took him upstairs to his room.

When Hiro saw the pictures on the ball, however, he almost dropped Tadashi.

A young Tadashi is sitting next to a group of kids who looked unorganised, he saw.

Unfortunately once:s his genuisness kicked in, Tadashi began to take pictures with kids that were way older than he was and you could clearly feel the disconnect in the photos.

Hiro saw pictures of Tadashi alone until he suddenly made friends at his current school.

With each picture, he looked happier.

And that's when he saw an old picture of Tadashi with his parents beaming, they were almost a mirror image of the one on his wall, except the woman was dressed differently and she wasn't pregnant.

Hiro could see that he and Aunt Cass had been cut out of his life completely.

Without a relative to take him in, Tadashi went to an orphanage, there was no hugs that he took Aunt Cass for granted for, there was nobody to give him a celebration dinner when he got into San Fransokyo Institute.

Tadashi celebrated on his own.

Hiro had thought he knew the full weight of what he had done but was not ready for the pictures.

He had forced his brother into a pit of loneliness where he had nobody to simply hug him.

And Hiro was carrying a Tadashi who he had forced this life upon.

Laying Tadashi down on his bed, Hiro looked and found out that this was where Tadashi other half of the room had gone.

He kept expecting a barrier to connect the two rooms even if they were miles away, but there was nothing.

Tadashi had an entire room to himself and a solid wall connected to just another apartment.

"I think I'm going to go," said, Hiro.

"I think that's best," Honey Lemon said, he shouldn't even be here in her mind.

Hiro walked right out and stared at the outside.

What exactly had he done to his brother?

#Several days later#

Tadashi was back in his lab and back in top form, once his friends heard he was sick, they visited him every day which he wished they didn't.

But it was a new experience that he didn't mind.

Tadashi just left the lab when Professor Granville caught him.

"Mr Takeru," she said making him blink before she put a stack of folders in his hands.

"Mr Hamda is apparently sick, and I have assigned homework," she said. "I hope you don't mind but can you give this to him?"

She was given it to him because she was sceptical that he was truly sick and not skipping class.

Tadashi blinked.

Hiro was sick?

How did that happen?

And scene!

Next chapter, Hiro thinks he's hallucinating when Tadashi appears in his bedroom and blurts it out how he had ruined his life. At first Tadashi thinks he's rambling until Hiro reveals details that he would only know if he has been to his house. Review/ fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

Using a navigator on his phone, Tadashi made his way to Hiro apparent house while holding the homework.

He was surprised to see that he stopped at a shop, he entered and realises he had been here before.

This shop he had met Hiro in.

He walked to the counter feeling very out of place.

"Can I help you?" Said, a woman voice as he looked around.

"Ur, hi," he said, turning to see a ginger-haired woman in a black top and jeans.

Aunt Cass.

"I've come to drop off, Hiro homework," he said, surprising her. "I'm Tadashi Takeru, and I'm his mentor."

"Tadashi..." Aunt Cass said, recognising the name and how could she not. "Hiro has told me a lot about you."

It seem he didn't remember her.

"Well, come upstairs. Hiro is in bed and very sick" said, Aunt Cass.

Upstairs?

"Actually, I have a lab to get back to," he said.

"Oh...but I'm sure that can wait," she said. "I want to thank you since Hiro came under you, he has become so much more motivated. It would be rude if I do something for you."

And Tadashi wanted to sigh; she wasn't going to give up, was she?

"Okay. I can stay for a couple of minutes" he said, and she was visibly happy.

"The house is upstairs," Aunt Cass said; she tried to make small talk with him. "So how old are you?"

"I'm 19," said, Tadashi surprising her.

"Really? I don't think you would be so young" said Aunt Cass. "To be a teacher."

"Teacher?" He said. "I'm still a student at the school. I'll graduate next year actually."

"Really?" Aunt Cass said as they entered the apartment.

The instant they came in Tadashi was hit with a deep sense of familiarity even though he was sure he had never been here before.

Tadashi looked around the compact apartment, despite its size, Tadashi could feel that it had a soul.

Unlike his apartment.

"So are you, Hiro family?" He said, making the woman blink.

"I'm the only family Hiro has left," said, Aunt Cass. "Ever since his parents died, he's been living with me. But it's not easy taking care of an advanced child. Once Hiro finished high school you can say he went off the deep end" before she said. "But almost a year ago, he suddenly changed and wanted to enroll in a school where he can use his smarts for good. I don't know what made him change, but I'm glad he's surrounded by people who can keep him on the right track and look out for him."

Look out for him...Those words really struck Tadashi for some reason.

Hiro was really lucky that he still had family.

Tadashi would give anything just to not wake up in a cold, unfeeling house.

He would give anything just to have somebody say good morning to him when he woke up.

It was simple stuff he had once, but he knew he would never have it again.

The only option was to marry and make his own family, just to have that once again.

Suddenly they both heard a thump from upstairs.

"Hiro?" Aunt Cass said, alarmed.

And Tadashi didn't know how but his body moved instantly like it had been trained for years.

He saw Hiro in a vest and boxers almost falling towards the stairs, his face flushed and his body sweating.

Tadashi body picked him up before he even realised it.

"I'll get him back to bed," he said, surprising himself and her. "Where is his room?"

"Down the hall," Aunt Cass said. "I'll get a fresh ice pack and a clean cover."

Tadashi nodded and began to make his way to the room.

It was mysterious how they worked together to make sure Hiro was okay.

Tadashi was just about do enter when he heard from Hiro lips.

"Tadashi. I ruined your life" it was a whisper, but he had heard it.

He kicked the door down and ignored the strong wave of familiarity he had with the room before him.

"I was selfish. I didn't mean to" Hiro said. "Sorry"

Jesus.

How bad was this cold?

Tadashi could feel Hiro skin blazing as he gently put Hiro on his bed.

"We were brothers, and I took everything away from you," Hiro said, continuing to talk nonsense in the ears of Tadashi.

But than Hiro said something that made Tadashi freeze.

"You weren't supposed to grow up in an orphanage," Hiro said.

Silence.

What?

"When I saw the pictures you had on the wall you were miserable," Hiro said. "You shouldn't have gone to that Orphanage Tadashi. You should have been with me and Aunt Cass. You had family. All you wanted was to improve my life, show me that I can change peoples lives and I took your life away from you. I just wanted you to leave me alone. Now, you have, and I'm so lonely. I'm sorry, Tadashi. Sorry"

Hiro words cut him deep but not in the way Hiro would have wanted.

Tadashi came a very unsettling realisation.

Hiro had admitted that he had been in his house.

When?

How?

Hiro was sick.

Was Hiro in the house when he was sick!?

"I brought ice pack and fresh covers," said, Aunt Cass.

Tadashi didn't move.

"Tadashi?" She said.

"I think I should go now," Tadashi said, and before Aunt Cass could say anything, he walked by her, but she did catch a glimpse of horror.

Tadashi rushed down the corridor and slammed into the stairs.

He came face to face with a photo that looked a lot like...

No.

Tadashi mind was filled with rejection.

Rejection of Hiro, rejection of this house.

Tadashi was practically running down the steps to the shop.

He run out of the shop.

He had to get away.

Get away from that crazy person.

Tadashi did not go back to his lab, instead, he ran to his apartment.

He locked the door behind him and draw his curtains as if afraid that Hiro would appear.

His home, his century had been violated.

Had, Hiro hidden bugs and listening devices inside his house?

Tadashi knew what he would next invent.

He made a rough gadget to pick up bugs and had his whole house scanned.

Nothing.

Not satisfied he turned his whole house upside down.

#Honey Lab hours later#

Honey was just about do go for lunch when she got a call from Tadashi.

"Hello," she said.

"Honey, when you took care of me. Was Hiro with you?" Came his strange and fast voice.

Honey was shocked, how did he find out?

However, realising the cat was out of the bag, she told him everything.

She told him how Hiro had questioned her when she came of the lab with his folders, and then he had followed her to his house, she had tried to shake him off but to no avail.

She told him how he came in when she tried to help him and looked around his house before suddenly leaving.

There was a long silence on the other end because Tadashi was freaked.

This wasn't just a simple fan; this was a full on dangerous stalker.

What if Hiro was planning to make a copy key to his house so he could sneak in?

Did he have to move!?

Finally, he said. "Honey, will you be wiling to give a statement to the police?"

Honey was shocked.

"What do you plan to do?" Honey said.

"There are cameras near my home," said, Tadashi. "I'm making sure Hiro doesn't get a feet near me."

He then began to call Hiro teacher.

The mentorship was off.

#Several Days later#

Hiro felt much better now and was about to have breakfast when Aunt Cass said.

"Hiro...there is a letter for you."

He was surprises and shocked.

Since when did he receive letters?

He took it and eagerly opened it while Aunt Cass looked on curiously, but when he got a full look at the letter, he was in shock.

It was a restraining order.

Aunt Cass who went to look over his shoulder looked with shock when she realised what it was.

"After a review of evidence. The court has order, Hiro Hamada, to stay at least 2 feet away from Tadashi Takeru unless invited. If you do not comply, you will fined and repeat violation may cause jail time." Hiro read.

What?

Tadashi put a restraining order on him!?

No.

Tadashi would never do that. There must be some kind of mistake.

Hiro quickly finished his food and then left.

"I'm going to talk to Tadashi," Hiro said, as he left.

Hiro made his way quickly to the college, only to run in Professor Granville who did not look happy with him.

"Hiro Hamada. I am very disappointed in you" she said, stunning him. "You drove away a bright young man like Mr Takeru. A coupe of days ago, I received a phone call from him saying; he no longer wishes to mentor you. I will be watching you now even closely."

Hiro was stunned.

Tadashi had made their mentorship null and void?

"I-I'm sure this is some kind of big misunderstanding," Hiro said. "I'll talk to him, and everything will be fine."

Professor Granville rose an eyebrow but let him pass.

Hiro rushed to the senior wing and knocked on Tadashi door.

"Tadashi!" He said.

There was long hard silence.

"Tadashi. I know you're in there" Hiro said. "Somebody sent me a practical joke. And wants this about not being my mentor anymore? I'm sure there has been a huge misunderstanding."

Misunderstanding?

Finally, Tadashi answered, but he did not open the door.

"Okay then, Hiro," said, Tadashi making Hiro smile, thinking Tadashi was willing to talk before he said. "Please explain to me why you took advantage of the time I sent my friend to my own house because I was sick and stalked her all the way. Please explain to me how you got a cold the day I was well enough to go to back to the lab? And please explain to me how in your mumbled haze you told me you saw my pictures on the wall, a wall you wouldn't have seen if you weren't in my house."

Hiro was stunned.

Tadashi knew.

"I am waiting Hiro," said Tadashi. "Please tell me how I should not feel creeped out by a kid who literally forced his way into my life and now knows where I live. Go on, Hiro. Explain it to me how I'm overreacting. If you can't, leave my door or I'm going to get security to move you for me. The restraining order says you can not talk to me unless you have to or are invited and you have to stay at least several steps away from me. If I or my friends catch you stalking me, I have ever right to call the police. Good day Hiro."

And then the conversation ended, and the screen went dead.

Hiro stood dead in his tracks.

It was over.

When he thought their relationship was going well, Tadashi found out and ran away from him.

All those weeks gone.

He was even worse than were he started.

How could he get through to Tadashi now when Tadashi wanted nothing to do with him?

And scene!

Next chapter, Tadashi turns out to be dead serious, and Hiro is forced to live a life where he can't interact with Tadashi even though he can see him. Hiro reaches his breaking point and does something that could get him arrested to get to Tadashi. Review/ fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

Being forced to stay away from your own brother, was something Hiro never thought would happen to him.

He could see him but the gap between them was like the earth and the moon.

Once upon a time, he would have loved it if Tadashi left him alone and they kept each other out of their lives.

But seeing Tadashi get on with his life, seeing him smile, laugh and joke made the fact Tadashi thought he was dangerous, hurt that much more.

What did he have to do, to get Tadashi to look at him and not see the words 'Dont come closer' flash in those eyes?

After several days of being forced to stay away from his brother, Hiro had reached his breaking point.

He didn't care if he want full throttle and sounding completely crazy to a Tadashi who grew up without him.

He would tell Tadashi everything.

And he meant everything.

And that's why he was in his house right now.

Tadashi left his lab around 9 in the night and made his way home, he was humming happily when he walked through the door.

However, the moment he entered his house, he felt like something was wrong.

He tried to shake it off but when he opened his cabinet to get the last packet of his favourite biscuits, his blood ran cold.

It had almost ran out.

He know for a fact it was unopened this morning.

He heard footsteps behind him and Tadashi reached for the nearest kitchen knife to defend himself.

"Wait"

He **knew** that voice.

Suddenly Tadashi hand made a u-turn and grabbed his phone from his pocket to call the police as he turned around.

It really was Hiro.

"911, whats your emergency?" Said the person on the other end.

"Tadashi-" Hiro took a step forward only for Tadashi to take a step back.

"Theres this guy, who I have a restraining order out on. Now in my house" said, Tadashi as he continuted to walk back. "I didn't invite him and my door was locked"

"Sir, is he right in front of you?" Said, the caller.

"Yes," he said. "Send help. I'm making sure he doesn't get out"

The only thing stopping him from feeling extreme terror was the fact, Hiro didn't seem to have a weapon on him and he was bigger and stronger then he was.

"We're tracking your location now, sir. We're sending a police car as fast as we can." said, the person on the other end. "If the situation escalates I want you to find the safetest room in the house. Stay safe"

Perhaps, she could sense in his voice that he wasn't in a scary amount of danger where he could die.

The phone call ended and that's when Tadashi pounced.

Hiro found himself tackled to the ground with Tadashi on top of him, putting him in a body bind.

"Why the hell are you in my house, Hiro!?" Said, Tadashi, he wasn't going to let him go this time.

"T-To explain! Why I'm here and why I've been following you!" Said, Hiro.

"I have time, so talk!" Said, Tadashi, as he ransacked Hiro pockets for anything suspicious.

He was physically hurting him, nothing like the rough playfighting in the past.

But this was the ideal situation for him, Tadashi had to be here to make sure he didn't run away.

What's one more felony?

"Okay, here it goes." Said Hiro. "Over a year ago, we were brothers."

Silence.

"Your crazy" said, Tadashi.

"It's true!" Said, Hiro. "When our parents died, we went to live with our Aunt. But it was you who mostly took care of me. You were always there for me, at times when I didn't deserve for to be there. You didn't like it when I was illegally Bot Fighting"

"Bot fighting?" Said, Tadashi. "Now that is something, I would never approve of"

"You wanted me to do something with my smarts instead of dodging the police" said, Hiro. "You wanted me to use my smarts to help people. Make inventions that would benefit people. You wanted to show me your school but I was such a jerk. I didn't take anything you said seriously and just continued to bot fight. Getting into my trouble"

"So what happened?" Said, Tadashi, keeping him talking, while they waited.

"It got to a point that we just clashed and all I wanted was for you to leave me alone" said, Hiro. "I said what I thought outloud one night. I wished that we were never related."

Tadashi eyes grew.

"At that time, you kept saying that you hassled me because It's your duty as a big brother" said, Hiro. "I didn't truly mean it and I saw how deep that cut you. But it got you to leave me alone. I had a whole night to cool off and by morning, I planned to apologise to you. But by the morning you were gone"

Silence.

"The house had changed. The world had changed" said, Hiro. "That bedroom, you have, used to be attached to mine. You were gone from all the photographs. My own Aunt had never heard of you despite you being her oldest nephew. I tried waiting for you but you never came home. I even tried Googling 'Tadashi Hamada' but the world had never heard of you, despite being an inventor. That day, you came in with your friends and I tried to apologise but you looked at me like I was a complete stranger. You didn't have that loving tone in your voice when you spoke to me. It was like you were a completely different person."

More silence.

"I thought you were messing with me and you'll come back to say it was a joke" said, Hiro. "But one day became several months. I never realised how much you did for me until you were gone. There was nobody who could help me with my inventions or simply chat to me because I was too smart. When I got hurt, I had to drag myself back to the house. Sure without you there, I had a bigger room and I had more money to spend. But all I could think about was what you were doing. Where you having dinner with another family? Where you walking home by yourself? Where you reading? You and Aunt Cass used to throw me these huge parties when my birthday rolled around and you would make a point to get the biggest gift for me. But when my 15 birthday rolled around, all I could think about was how lonely it was to not even see you"

More silence.

"I was an only child just like I wanted but this isn't want what I wanted." said, Hiro. "So I tried to find you again. I remembered the school you want to. I was there when you unveiled Baymax and I was happy that you picked me. But when I looked directly into your eyes. I realised that I didn't mean a thing to you anymore. I was just a child you were using to show investors how impressive your invention was. It hurt. So I enrolled to try and start all over again. A part of me hoped that I could get close to you and you would start remembering me. I pretended to be a fan to force you to be my mentor. I thought in a way, I would be getting my brother back"

More silence.

"But you kept reminding me, that we weren't related and questioned everything I did to try and get close to you" said, Hiro. "In the past you would plop me down and force me to do homework when you saw I wasn't doing it. But now, I had to come to you directly, making deals and still you would ask if I could go to my teacher or my Aunt for help. You wanted nothing to do with me. But" he paused. "I could see my brother coming back, there was a part of you that was still the old Tadashi. The brother, I remembered. I'm sure you felt it to, I wasn't just a kid to you. I thought even if you couldn't remember that was fine. You were still you"

More silence.

"And then I had to be stupid and exploit you at your weakest" said, Hiro. "I can not tell you how sorry I am that I followed Honey to your house. I know it was wrong but a part of me believed it was my right to see where you lived. I saw how sick you were and helped you inside. It wasn't until I stared at your pictures did I realise one fact. You didn't just leave me alone. I had ruined your life in the heat of the moment"

More silence.

"Instead of staying with Aunt Cass, you want to an orphanage" said, Hiro. "Did anybody ever give you a hug when you were there? Did anybody ever read to you in the night like how you did to me? Did you have anybody who said they love you like how Aunt Cass used to? Now your in this house that feels so empty. How much is that crushing you? Cutting the blood ties between us meant that you no longer had a family and your whole life was rewritten. I felt awful, when I realised what I did to you. I never truly realised how large my wish was until I saw bits of your life. I am so sorry Tadashi. I'm sorry that I made that stupid wish. I'm sorry that I took advantage of you when we were brothers. I'm sorry that I took Aunt Cass away from you. I'm sorry that I was just so selfish all the time and never thought about you. You took on a criminal record to make sure, I wouldn't get hurt. I did not deserve a brother like you."

More silence.

"So I understand if you never want to see me again and your convinced I'm a lunatic." Said Hiro. "It just hurts that we used to be brothers and now we're not. I deserve everything that I'm getting. Your free now and don't have to worry about me anymore. I won't ever appear before you again."

And then the police showed up and Tadashi opened the door.

Hiro was led into the police car quietly but Tadashi didn't even look his way as he was telling the police everything.

If it wasn't for Hiro age and crime, Tadashi would have the option to press charges.

Hiro aunt would be notified that her nephew was in jail and needs to pay the fine.

"So, he broke into your house and sprouted nonsense about a wish and stuff?" Said, Wasabi as they spoke on emergency chat and they were all in their PJs.

"Wow. Crazy" said, Go Go. "That kid needs some serious help. Hopefully, his Aunt would hire somebody to help."

"You know the little guys idea, would have made an amazing tv show." said, Fred. "The main character makes a wish and then suddenly. BAM! The whole world changes and the person he cares about the most, suddenly has never heard of him. I would binge that for days"

"The idea of simply wishing is absurbed" said, Honey. "If I could wish for anything, I would have my idol alive today and there would be peace on earth."

"Nothing is free if you want something, there is bound to be something given up" said, Go Go. "You don't just want something and expect nothing in exchange. If I wanted new skates, I would be given up time and money but on the other end, somebody could have saved for a really long time only for me to minimise their chances of getting skates."

"Are we exactly, thinking about this?" Said, Wasabi. "That kid was cra..." He tried off.

Everybody stared at him.

"What?" He said.

"Your crying" said, Fred.

"Huh?" Tadashi said, he put his hands to his face.

His fingers came out wet.

He **was** crying.

How did he not know he was crying?

But more importantly..

 _Why was he crying?_

And scene!

No summary for the next chapters because I'm feeling evil right now Review/ fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

"You've been bailed out" said, a police officer, as they opened the bars to the cell.

Hiro got up and walked out to the front of the station to see Aunt Cass.

The walk to the car was silent before she laid it on him.

"Why did you bust into somebody else house!" She said, "Do you know how much I had to bail you out!? You are so lucky your not 18, or you'll be before a judge!"

She thought he was doing good, but this!?

She already left a message for therapists all around the city.

Hiro was going to go to one of them whether he liked it or not.

"I know what I did was extremely wrong" said, Hiro. "I just needed to talk to him. I'm done. He doesn't want to see me and I'll stay away from him from now on"

"Well, a promise isn't good enough. I'm taking you to a therapist" said, Aunt Cass. "We are going to sort this thing out and if you see him. You are going to issue a full on apology. I will be there if I have to be there."

And Hiro, knew he had no choice in this matter.

He was going to embrass himself in front of everybody but what happened today signalled the very end of their relationship.

He had to be okay with never having a relationship with his brother again.

#Scene Change#

"Creator, are you okay?" Said, Baymax at home as Tadashi updated him.

"I have no idea, Baymax" said, Tadashi. "This crazy kid, starts stalking me and tries every possible method to get close to me. He creeps me out and when I put a restraining order on him. He breaks into my house to talk. I should be looking for another place to stay right now."

Indeed, he had called the school to tell them he was trying to move due to an incident.

But he was flopped onto his chair staring at the ceiling, for the past 10 minutes.

"I cried, and I don't know why, Baymax" said, Tadashi. " I haven't cried since my parents funeral but this Kid made me Cry. This kid claims that I used to be his brother. He's crazy but at the same time, for some reason I couldnt completely ignore the things he said. What he said was cruel. I would do anything to have family. It was like what he said was designed to hurt me, I should feel rage"

"But why do you not?" Said, Baymax.

"I don't know, Baymax" said, Tadashi. "In all honesty, I feel sorry for the kid. I feel sorry for me. I shouldn't feel an emotion connection but my heart hurts right now. Why was I crying?"

"Perhaps, Tadashi" said, Baymax. "Your hearts and your head are out of sync with each other? Perhaps, we can figure out what your feeling, together?"

"How?" He said.

"Let's do a questionaire" said, Baymax making him raise an eyebrow. "When you think of Hiro, does the word cute come to mind?"

"What? No!" said, Tadashi, straightening. "Don't get a love questionnaire off the internet!"

"But how do you know it's not love?" Said, Baymax. "It's 2019."

"He's 15 years old!" Said, Tadashi. "I'll be in jail if I ever get past that hurdle!"

"If Hiro, was hurt" said, Baymax. "Would you A. Leave him and ignore it. B. Make sure he's okay. C. Pour salt on those wounds"

"What kind of sadistic person would make an injury worse?" Said, Tadashi. "B, I'll make sure he's okay"

"If you see Hiro, hanging out with other people, what would be your response?" said Baymax. "Would you think, it's nice that he's making new friends or would you want him to talk to you immediately?"

"I would congralute him on making new friends" said, Tadashi. "He needs some"

"If Hiro were to get a girlfriend" said, Baymax. "Would you not care. Congralute him on it or tease him relentlessly?"

"Well, I wouldnt tease him without mercy, I would give him a big knowing suggestive looking just to see his face go red" said, Tadashi.

"If Hiro had a dream, no matter how ridiculous it maybe, but it makes him happy" said, Baymax. "Would you support it?"

"Well, yeah" said, Tadashi.

"I have finished the questionnaire" said Baymax. "I have concluded that what your feeling is..." Tadashi leaned in.

"Brotherly love" Baymax finished him off.

Silence.

"What?" Said, Tadashi.

"You show a deep level of care for Hiro but it isn't the kind of love that cause hormones to raise when you see that person" said Baymax. "There are lots of people who have other people not related to them who they see as a younger sibling. It is completely normal"

Tadashi was stunned.

What?

He felt a brotherly connection to Hiro?

Him?

Towards that kid?

"Baymax, don't take that test so seriously" he said. "There is no way I feel brotherly love for that kid. I barely even know him"

"And perhaps that is why your heart and mind are out of step because you don't want to admit it, " said Baymax. "Perhaps, your too scared of letting somebody into your heart after your parents died? Or perhaps your mind doesn't remember something your heart does"

"Baymax, I didn't design you to be a Shrink" said Tadashi.

"No I am programmed to evolve from what has been inputted into me." said Baymax. "And looking through my files, I have discovered several corrupted files in my data base especially at the beginning of my making. The big question for me is...when you made me, who did you have in mind for me to help?"

"That's shouldn't be corrupted" said Tadashi. "I made you to help the world"

"Are you sure?" Said Baymax. "I got the feeling it was a lot more personal then that"

Of course, he created Baymax to help the world.

What personal reason would he have to create a medical robot?

Suddenly Tadashi saw the face of Hiro.

There was..

Tadashi felt like his head was splitting in two and he clenched it.

"Creator, your brain is showing several parts of overexhausting itself." Baymax began and that was when Tadashi stopped thinking.

The pain went away.

Sweat poured down his face and his eye were wide.

"What the hell was that?" He said. "I thought about Hiro and then suddenly my head started hurting. What did that Kid do to me!?" Before he said. "Baymax, scan me!"

"Scanning." said Baymax, before he did on him. "Apart from an increase of blood pressure there is nothing wrong with you"

"No that can't be right." Said Tadashi. "Do a brain scan."

Baymax did so.

"There is nothing wrong with your mind, creator" said Baymax.

"That's not possible" said Tadashi. "When I started to think about Hiro, my mind just hurt"

"Perhaps, it's a sign of your brain trying to get to repressed memories" said Baymax making his eyes widen. "When people bury memories especially after a terrible event, I've read that it's normal for a brain to let out a warning sign as a fail safe. Perhaps, you met Hiro in the past and there was a memory about him you buried a long time ago? It would explain where your confusing feelings for him are coming from."

Tadashi looked at Baymax like he was growing two heads.

But what if he and Hiro really did meet a long time ago and something happened to make him bury that memory within him?

Maybe there was a time when he was forced to play the role of Big Brother to Hiro for some reason and that's why Hiro thought he was his big brother?

Suddenly he heard his phone ring and saw it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" He said as the phone was on a speakespeaker phone.

"Hello, Mr Takao" said the person on the other end. "My name is Professor Sunday and I'm the appointed Theropist for Hiro Hamada"

His eyes were wide as he said. "The kid is getting help? Thank goodness"

He assumed Hiro's Aunt had made appointments.

"Hiro is a very interesting young man, he insists that he's willing to do whatever it takes to be declared sane" said the Man on the other end. "So I was hoping if you would like to partake in a little experiment"

"An Experiment?" He said.

"I would like you to pretend to be his big brother" said the man dropping a bomb shell on him.

"What?" Said Tadashi, his eyes going wide.

"If we can recreate delusion in reality, Hiro may come out of it on his own" said the man. "The objective is to bring out the part of Hiro that knows his delusions are not real by having him face it, head on and reject it himself. It's only then, that I can give Hiro a full pass and say he's perfectly sane. Will you help me?"

There was a long silence on his end.

Was he willing to help Hiro by making him see how completely wrong his delusionals were by pretending to be his big brother?

Could he step back into that creepy house for the sake of that kid?

Honestly, he didn't want to be anywhere near that creepy kid but he was all about helping people with their problems.

Physically, Hiro had never hurt him and only talked with words.

His heart was simply too big and it twisted at the thought of Hiro in trouble.

"Alright, I'll do it" said Tadashi.

"Great" said the man on the other side. "I'll try to get Hiro talking about his delusions and we will use it as a basis. His Aunt will be informed about this experiment and you can move in"

Move in?

The phone clicked.

"What am I doing?" He said.

"Perhaps, your attempting to heal the scar on your heart, Creator?" Sais Baymax. "You know deep down, there is something left unsaid"

"Baymax...I think I've made you way too smart" said Tadashi. "Should I congralute myself or be horrified?"

"Why can't it be both?" Said Baymax.

And Tadashi blinked before for the first time in a while he burst out laughing.

It wasn't even that funny but happiness consumed once its seed had been planted.

When he went back to school, he told his friends what was going on and of course they were concerned but at the same time, they couldn't help but admire his big heart.

No matter how stupid it was.

And of course, the school was informed of the experiment as well.

Emails began pouring in from Hiro therapist on how dream him looked and acted from Hiro own lips and it was quiet the eye opener.

"What on Earth?" He said, "Is seen wearing jackets and jumpers with large necks. Neatly packed hair, hidden behind a San Fransokyo Ninja cap. Who is this person he's describing? This isn't me"

Suddenly the reason why Hiro asked him if he ever wore a cap made sense.

Sure, he had prepared for some differences but he couldn't help but think he would just walk in and go on his way but he didn't expect to feel like, the only reason he would ever dress this way was to make a good example for Hiro.

The description was just doing enough not to overdo it and make it obvious he was trying to impress somebody.

And what was this about personality?

Always encouraging and persistent like the devil, they would do something called a Hamada fist bump...

He felt embrassesed just getting half way.

As an only child with no parents, there was way more importance with only caring about himself, he couldn't even imagine what it would be like having such a relationship to make him do that.

"It looks like I'm going to have to go shopping" he said, dryly, before he said.

"I better get good luck for life for this"

And scene!

Review/ fav and follow!


End file.
